Best Christmas Ever
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Multi-chapter Christmas story set in the cabin in the woods with Will, Horace, Halt, and Gilan. Rated T for boy/boy, among other things. Merry Christmas everyone!
1. Chapter 1

I really can't keep my last story promise since I just finished the last book. So good! Anyways, here's a special Will/Horace Christmas one-shot to get everyone in the mood. Will also have traces of Halt/Gilan.

…

"Merry Christmas!" Horace bellowed, the sound echoing off the closed in walls of the cabin. He hefted his apprentice ranger boyfriend off his feet and swung him around. Will couldn't decide if he wanted to protest about his broken ribs or vomit all over the apprentice warrior's shoes.

"It's Christmas Eve," he gasped as Horace set him down. He couldn't tell if anything was broken, but his sides hurt from the bear hug he just got. He rubbed his sides briefly then turned to Horace, who was shrugging at him.

"Close enough," he replied easily. He glanced up. "Mistletoe," he said softly, gently gripping the smaller male's shoulders. Their lips melded together and they remained in their lip-lock until Gilan cleared his throat. "Oh hush up Gilan," Horace said, pulling away from the smaller male. "Did Will or I do that last night when you and Halt kissed under the mistletoe?" Gilan's face broke into a big smile.

"No, and I'm appreciative of the fact, considering it was our first kiss." Will's eyebrows shot into his hairline, a very Halt-like move. "Hey, don't give me that look," Gilan snapped good-naturedly. "Don't make me go get Halt." Will held up his hands in mock horror.

"I'm a threat now, am I?" asked Halt, who'd positioned himself in the back of the room and observed his former apprentice and his current apprentice interact. He smiled as he thought of Gilan as his former apprentice. He was obviously something more than that now. Horace stared at the three rangers and shrugged. He knew they were a close-knit group, and just being included was an honor. Staying in the cabin over a four day period was practically unheard of. To the surprise of both young males, Halt gave Will permission to invite both Horace and Gilan over for Christmas. Gilan had arrived last night, and Horace today. He was excited to spend his first Christmas with Will as boyfriends rather than friends or enemies.

"No Halt," Gilan said, making his way back to him and kissing his stubbly jaw. "Of course not." He smiled back at the boys, who tried to smother their laughter. "Get to work," he then added, gesturing to the tree waiting to be decorated. Will began stringing berries together while Horace hung up various handmade ornaments. "That's good boys," Gilan said, sitting comfortably at the small table, accepting a cup of coffee from Halt.

"Having one apprentice around is good. Having two around is even better," Halt commented lightly. Gilan turned to him, raising one eyebrow. Halt was completely straight-faced, but Gilan could've thought he made a joke. He shook his head and chased the thought away. Halt never made jokes. "Boys," Halt called calmly, causing Gilan to turn and look at them. "The task was to decorate the tree, not make out beneath it." Will waved his master's comment aside and the boys continued with what they wanted to do. Halt sighed and looked toward his former apprentice…boyfriend, he amended in his mind.

"That's what happens when you have two teen boys around," Gilan said, smiling at the happy couple. Both had stopped and now they were back to decorating the tree. Horace lifted Will up onto his shoulders so the boy could reach the top of the tree and slip the metal star on top. Halt smiled at the boys' natural connection. Neither seemed to have to try and impress the other. They just did what they normally did, and the other naturally loved it.

"That's what a real connection looks like Gilan," he whispered to Gilan. Horace slipped some packages under the tree and Will began to question him. But the taller male held up his hand and Will pounced on him, sending them both backwards. They laughed and wrestled around for a while, while Halt and Gilan watched with amused looks, perched side by side and holding hands.

…

"Can't we open just one present Halt?" Will asked, hopping from one foot to the other. He was already dressed in his bed clothes, and it wasn't that late, but it was Christmas Eve, and he wanted just wanted one present. Horace emerged from Will's room, dressed in a similar fashion. He shot his boyfriend an amused look, sitting in front of the fireplace. "Please Halt?" Will tried again. Halt rolled his eyes to the heavens and mumbled something less than pretty, then turned to his apprentice.

"If you must," he replied, but inside, he was smiling. His apprentice was always so eager. He loved that about Will. The boy ran to the tree and yanked four presents out from under the tree. He handed out three, then sat cross-legged next to Horace. "I'll go first," Halt said, glancing at the tag. "Gilan… I should've known." He opened up the top and peered inside. "Arrandi coffee… oh you shouldn't have." Gilan grinned. He knew his boyfriend's particular tastes.

"Me now," he replied, opening his gift from Halt. Inside was a carefully crafted pin, of a ranger's silver oak leaf, surrounded in a ring of gold. "Oooooh Halt," Gilan said, reaching in and fastening it to his cloak. "It's beautiful. Thank you." They laid on the couch together and watched as Will and Horace turned to face each other.

"Open yours Horace," Will said, bouncing in place. He'd thought long and hard about what to get Horace, and he thought he finally got the right gift. It was wrapped kind of crudely, but Horace knew that Will wrapped it himself, and for that he was grateful. He carefully removed the paper, and gasped when he saw what it was. It was a sword, but this one was definitely just for show.

"Will," he breathed, running his hands over the inlaid diamonds on the hilt, and the oak leaf on the pommel. "Will, it's beautiful. How did you?" He glanced at his boyfriend questioningly.

"I promised the sword smith a favor if he did this for me," the smaller male replied with a shrug. He began to unwrap the small package in front of him, but Horace lay a hand over his. "What is it baby?" Will asked.

"It's not as impressive as this, but…" He gestured for Will to open it, and the boy did so. Inside the tiny box was a necklace. It was a leather cord with beads of soft greens and browns threaded all around it, and in the middle was a piece of metal bent into a heart, with a W and H in the middle.

"This is even better than anything you could've given me Horace," Will said, wrapping his arms around the apprentice warrior's neck. "Thank you. I love you Horace. Merry Christmas Eve." Horace smiled and hugged him back, kissing his neck.

"Merry Christmas Eve Will. I love you too."

"Best Christmas ever," Gilan decided, as Halt wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

"Agreed," Halt replied.

…

Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

I thought this was only going to be a one-shot but nope, I thought of more I wanted to add, so it'll be multi-chapter, just not sure how many. As always, seeing the reviews and favorites brightens my day (and I've needed a pick me up today).

…

Will blinked his eyes and tried to move, but found himself pressed to his bed by an arm. He turned his head slightly and found the sleeping form of Horace next to him. He was confused only momentarily, until he remembered that Horace was going to spend the Christmas holiday with him. And today was Christmas! A big grin broke out on his face as he began kissing Horace's cheeks and jawline, eventually moving and kissing his way down his neck and shoulder. Impulsively, he bit down gently, and the apprentice warrior's eyes fluttered open and he emitted a low moan.

"Now that is the way to be woken up," he said, removing his arm from his boyfriend's chest and instead wrapped it around his waist, pulling him close. "Merry Christmas, my beautiful ranger," he added softly, kissing him tenderly. "I love you, Will." The apprentice ranger both blushed and grinned.

"And Merry Christmas to you too, my mighty knight. I love you too." He snuggled into the warrior's chest, breathing in the scent of him. His Horace. "I didn't get you anything else," he blurted out, then the tears began to sting his eyes. "That sword cost everything I had." Horace gently placed his fingers under the apprentice ranger's chin and lifted his head so they were eye.

"I don't care about that, my beautiful ranger. I only care about you. The best present you could ever give me is your love. That's all I ever wanted. Please, beautiful ranger, don't fret." He smiled at the apprentice ranger, whose eyes had gone wide.

"When did you become a word smith?" he asked, turning his head to the side. Horace grinned easily and twined their finger's together, kissing the apprentice ranger's knuckles.

"Since I started hanging out with you, an intellect," he replied mildly. Will studied him for a moment. He couldn't tell if his boyfriend was being serious or not. "Want some breakfast?" the apprentice warrior then asked. Will rolled his eyes and nodded, and Horace then swept him up out of bed and carried him into the main room. "Love you, my beautiful ranger," he said.

"Love you too, my mighty knight," Will replied as the apprentice warrior set him back on his own two feet. Halt and Gilan barely looked at them, as Halt was busy at the stove and Gilan was busy leafing through papers. "What's for breakfast, Halt?" he asked his mentor.

"Hot cakes," he replied without looking back, gesturing to the plate laden with the delicious, fluffy breakfast cakes. Will grabbed a few while Horace began drizzling honey over the rest of the small stack. Will watched in amazement as his boyfriend's humongous appetite. It seemed to him the apprentice warrior's stomach was a bottomless pit.

"Finish eating Will," Gilan said, finally looking up. "Or we may have to feed your breakfast to Tug, Abelard, and Blaze." He glanced sidelong at Horace. "Or him." Horace nodded in agreement.

"I'll gladly take your breakfast if you don't want it Will," he said around a mouthful of hot cake. The apprentice ranger glared at him and took another bite of his food. Horace just shrugged and went back to devouring the food on his plate. Will rolled his eyes again. "Anyone ever tell you that you are absolutely adorable when you do that," the apprentice warrior commented, swallowing his food, his appetite momentarily forgotten. He looked into his boyfriend's eyes and saw the faint coloring on his cheeks. "Even more adorable," he decided.

"Oh stop," Will said, smiling at his breakfast.

…

It was late afternoon, and Will was curled up on Horace's chest, fast asleep. Horace absentmindedly ran his fingers up and down his sleeping boyfriend's arms, glancing around occasionally. There was still wrapping paper from their presents on the floor, because after they opened them, Halt and Gilan disappeared into Halt's room and stayed there for the remainder of the day. That left Horace with a lot of time to think, and he often didn't think that hard. He wasn't known for his brains, after all.

"Thinking Horace?" asked a soft voice behind him. He turned quickly and Will stirred, mumbling something in his sleep. Horace gripped him close and turned his head to stare at Gilan, how had emerged from Halt's room, wearing nothing but his cloak. "Don't stare. Halt will have your eyes gouged out with his Saxe." Horace turned quickly away. "What's on your mind?" Gilan asked, perching on the edge of the table.

"How lucky I am," he said. "I was raised in Castle Araluen as an orphan with no family. Now, I have the best family anyone could ask for. That's better than any petty gift anyone could've given me. Except the sword my beautiful ranger gave me of course," he added, softly kissing Will's temple. "It is a lovely piece, and I'm guessing it cost him a pretty penny for it." Gilan nodded.

"He saved up months to get it for you, and it wiped him clean. He knows you won't use it much, that's why he had the hilt engraved as well." Horace's eyebrow rose quickly. "You didn't see? It says to my mighty knight. I love you." Horace teared up a bit.

"Really?" he asked, shifting the apprentice ranger so he was less on top of him. A flash of silver caught his eye, and he gently brushed aside Will's cloak. Around his neck was the necklace Horace hand-crafted for him, and it was a perfect fit. "Awww, he likes my necklace," he cooed softly, nuzzling the apprentice ranger's neck. Will wiggled and made a small noise of protest. "Alright, alright," Horace said, a laugh beginning to bubble up.

"Will is certainly something," Gilan said. "He's one of the best rangers the Corps has seen. Maybe even better than Halt himself." He whispered that last part. Halt was supposedly asleep, but with him you could just never tell.

"He's the best boyfriend I could ever think to have," Horace agreed, letting the apprentice ranger snuggle closer, sapping some of the warmth from the other, but looking so damn cute in the process. "I should wake him up soon," he thought to himself. He nuzzled the apprentice ranger's neck, then left a trail of kisses down his neck and shoulder. He gently bit in, and Will woke up with a low moan.

"I'm up, I'm up," Will said, positioning himself on top of the other boy. "And now I want some fun time," he whined. Horace smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"Not with Gilan and Halt in the House," he said. "How was your Christmas Will?"

"Perfect," Will sighed, laying back down contently. "It was the best Christmas I've ever had, thanks to you, my mighty knight." Horace smiled.

"I couldn't agree me, my beautiful ranger. Thanks for making this Christmas magical and memorable."

…

And this ends chapter two. Hope you all like


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so my friend and I have a page on Facebook called Yaoi Fans, and we now have a community by the same name. Anyone is welcome to recommend stories or join as admins. Every month or so, we'll post the "winning" story on our page as a feature (based on some contest rules). Spazzyninjafish, we've already sent you a request.

…

"Do you have to?" whined Will as Horace slipped his heavy cloak on. It was the day after Christmas, and Horace was to report to Castle Redmont to do some training. It was the only way he could get Sir Rodney to let him take an extended leave from his studies.

"Yes, love," Horace replied, strapping his sword belt to his waist. "Sir Rodney wouldn't let me leave otherwise. But I'll be back before you know it." He turned to leave, but the apprentice ranger quickly attached himself to the apprentice warrior's arm. "Will sweetie, you're going to have to let me go," he said, prying the apprentice off him. "I'll be back soon Will." The apprentice ranger looked up at him with big, tear-filled eyes.

"But I'll miss you," he said. Horace wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, gently lifting him off the ground and kissing away the tears beginning to fall.

"Don't cry, my love," he whispered. Halt and Gilan were watching the exchange curiously. "I'll only be a couple hours. Halt and Gilan can entertain you, or you could play with some of your new presents." Will glanced at his room where his Christmas presents were stored, then buried his face in the apprentice warrior's shirt.

"Don't go Horace," Will pleaded. "You were supposed to spend the whole four days with me." His lower lip trembled as he fisted the apprentice warrior's shirt. Horace felt his heart breaking, and he gently lifted Will's chin so they were face to face.

"Love, I'll only be gone a bit. You'll be fine. I'll be back and then you can have my undivided attention and I'll give you all the cuddles and kisses you want. Sound good?" Reluctantly, the apprentice ranger bit his lip and nodded, and he was once again set on his own two feet. "Gilan," the apprentice warrior called over his shoulder. "Take care of Will for me." He left before Will could attach himself again. But the apprentice ranger did stand by the door until Gilan gently laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him away from the door.

"Come young Will," he said. "Let's make some coffee and talk. I'm sure Halt would love to do that, wouldn't you honey?" Halt mumbled something under his breath but nodded all the same.

…

Halt studied his apprentice closely. Will sat hunched, nursing his cup of coffee slowly and surely. The grizzled ranger never realized how important Horace was to the young male, but he could see now how much the time apart from the apprentice warrior was killing the boy. He decided to try something.

"So Will, when did you first realize you liked Horace, in the more-than-friends way?" Gilan shot his boyfriend a look and sat down on his lap, leaning his head on his shoulder and watching as Will seemed to form the words in his mind. Neither older ranger wanted to rush the boy. In fact, the longer they could stretch out the answer the better.

"When he saved my behind in the Skandian battle," Will said at last, shrugging. He never really thought about it before. He supposed he always liked the apprentice warrior, but the first time he really admitted it was then. "Watching him battle was amazing. Rangers aren't known for their close quarter battle skills, even if we are particularly gifted in that. But watching Horace…he just has an ease that we seem to lack. His sword took on a mind of its own as he battled and it was just incredible. And after they were defeated, he kissed me…" He paused and thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, he kissed me. I think mostly it was from relief that neither of us died right then and there, but still." He smiled at the memory.

"When did you say I love you to him?" Gilan chimed in sleepily. Sitting on Halt's lap was making him drowsy and it was quite comfortable. Will smiled at his older companion. He knew the feeling.

"Shortly after we got back. We talked about what happen and we realized how deep our feelings for each other really went. He asked me out and we've been together ever since. It's the first time we've spent Christmas together in the same location. Does he like my gift?" He turned to look at Gilan, who was busy sleeping on Halt's shoulder. Halt answered for him.

"He loves it. Gilan told me so. They had a long talk yesterday while we were napping." He cocked his head to the side, and suddenly Will strained to listen. He heard hoof beats, followed by a welcoming nicker from both Tug and Abelard (Blaze wasn't familiar with the horses of Redmont fief). And suddenly Horace swept into the room, smiling broadly.

"Where's my beautiful ranger?" he asked as Will threw himself at the apprentice warrior. He wrapped his lanky arms around the taller male's middle, smiling.

"You're back!" he cheered. "Look Halt, Horace is back!" Halt refrained from rolling his eyes, instead tilting his head to the side again and studying them both.

"So he is," he commented, but either Will didn't hear the obvious sarcasm or he chose to ignore it. He nodded happily. Horace looked him over.

"You certainly look happy," he said to his boyfriend, noting the dry eyes and the easy smile. "What did you guys talk about?"

"The first time I said I loved you," the apprentice ranger replied, pecking his cheek. "It made me happy to remember. Reminds me of how much our relationship has grown." Horace smiled.

"I remember you were scared to let me kiss you at first. But now…" He swept the apprentice ranger of his feet and kissed him deeply. The smaller male returned the kiss eagerly, enjoying the tingle Horace's kiss gave him, even now. "Gilan told me about the engraving on my sword," Horace suddenly said, remembering. "That was so sweet of you Will." The apprentice ranger shrugged.

"Anything to keep the best Christmas ever going," he replied cheekily. "Now how about those kisses and cuddles you promised me?"

…

It will most likely be one more chapter long, since Horace leaves tomorrow. Or I could have him leave, then flash ahead a year so he can come back and keep the cutesy cuddles coming. As always R&R!


End file.
